Dark Horse
by ReadersConscious
Summary: Clary Morgenstern, Daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern, must live with Jace Herondale for six months, while he's working on his album with her parents. What happens when Jace figures out Clary isn't just all fashion and comic books, but that she can really sing and play. What if her parents also find out and turn her into a Hollywood Diva? Will she still be herself?
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**So I watched this movie Rags and it inspired me to write about it, and who better than to star it than Jace & Clary!**

**Review, Pm and let me know what you think of this story all my precious lovelies :) **

* * *

**Clary POV:**

My eyes flutter open and I meet the eyes of Alex Lightwood, Isabelle's brother. I bolt up from the bed and look around.

"What time is it?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Not even a Hi how are you?" He asks. I huff.

"Hi, Alec how are you?" I say, sarcastically.

"Good thank you very much" He says. "It's eleven" He stands, stretching.

"Crap..." I mutter. He raises a brow. "My parents are coming home today, well they're home today" I say, he nods.

"I'll make you some breakfast, why don't you shower and get ready?" He walks over to the door.

"Where's Isabelle?" I ask.

"Mall!" He chuckles, I groan.

I jump off his bed and run to the bathroom, taking my bag with me. I peel my clothes off and hop into the shower, washing my hair. I use my vanilla/peach body wash, scrubbing my skin. I turn the faucet off and hop out, drying myself off with my towel, I grab my pomegranate lotion and grape seed oil and massage my skin.

I put on a lace red bra and panties set. I pull on denim cut off shorts and a white top with burgundy long sleeves. I grab my gold sandals and pull them on. I pack everything in my bag and rush to the sink to brush my teeth, I wash my face, then I grab a comb and start detangling my hair. Once done with the wilder beast, I put on my gold slim belt and hair band.

I grab my bag and head into the room. I put my phone in my pocket and rush downstairs towards the kitchen. Alec and Max are sitting at the table talking, Winfrey is doing the dishes. I walk towards her and hug her.

"Hello Ms. Winfrey" I greet, she scowls.

"It's Winfrey, Ms. makes me sound old" She scolds. I laugh.

"Alright, Winfrey" I wink.

I grab an apple, pulling Alec up. I pull Max to.

"We have to go..." I say, Alec raises a brow.

"You mean you?" He teases. I glare at him.

"Come on, we're late" I say, dragging them out the house, we get into the car and he drives towards my house. "So, Max how was your sleep last night?" I question him, he smiles.

"Great... Clary can we read that new Manga book later?" He asks. I nod.

"Of course little man" I grin. Alec pulls up at the gate and punches in the number. When we get the the mansion, I see a black Escalade, a gray Bentley, A black Lamborghini and last but not least my red Audi R8, Alec had the R10 in blue and Isabelle had a Lamborghini in pink. Her and Jonathan were so annoying, they didn't care for speed, but me I loved it, I craved it as much as Alec.

We walked into the house, Max's little hand entwined with my own. "Is anyone home?" I called out, knowing the answer to my question. "Living room darling!" My mother called, Myself, Max and Alec wandered in to see My Father and Mother seated on the sofa's, Jonathan across from them.

"Aw, Hi Max" My mother said, I rolled my eyes. "Hello Ms. Morgenstern" He greets, I bend down. "Max why don't you go look for those new Manga books in my room?" I ask. He nods, running out the living room, Alec following closely.

I sit beside Jonathan and stare at my parents. "How have you been sweetheart? My mother asks, I scoff. _Now she cares? _"The same" I glare at her and my father. "Clary, our new client is coming today and we'd like it if you'd please be respectful and courteous tomorrow morning" He says, I can tell this is important to them. They've worked so hard to get where they were.

"I know how much your _Clients _mean to you, so whatever" I say, shrugging. "Clar-" I cut my father off. "My name is Clary, now if that's all can I please go upstairs?" I ask, quietly. "In a minute, Jonathan can you please excuse us?" He looks at my brother. "Sure, I have a date anyway" He says, I roll my eyes. Of course he does.

"What is between you and the Lightwood boy?" My father asks. I raise a brow. "Please be specific" I say, nonchalantly. "Alec" He clarifies, I glance at my mother who's fidgeting. "We're just friends..." I shrug. "Is that why you're always spending time with him?" My father asks. "Are you insinuating we're together?" I ask.

"Well not in so many words but yes" He states. I roll my eyes. "Alec is my friend, that's all you need to know... I don't see why the sudden interest now, it's not like you've cared for the past I don't know... _sixteen _year's" I spit venomously. "Clarissa" He growls. "You don't even know what today is do you?" I ask, quietly.

"What's with you attitude?" My father snaps. I narrow my gaze. "If you were good parents you'd now it's my birthday..." I sigh. "But atlas, that's too much for you dumb schedules to comprehend... I'm going out with Isabelle tonight" I say, standing. I go to my room where Alec and Max are looking at the Manga Books.

"What time is Isabelle getting here?" I ask.

"Thirty minutes, she just texted me saying she found the perfect outfit" He says, I snort.

"Or twenty..." I giggle. Max looks up.

"Can you read this to me?" He asks, I nod. Climbing on the bed, I sit next to Max, Alec on the other side and I gently take the book from his hands, but keep it where he can see the pictures. I start riding.

* * *

**A/N: I just love writing this, I want your feedback, tell me what you think. **

**Chapter Two- The Encounter...**

**If I get enough good feedback, I'll continue...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Concert

**Jace POV: **

I waited as the band started to play an instrumental beat, before I went on the stage.

The lights started moving and I ran on the stage, fans started screaming and going crazy. I ran my hands out watching as people tapped it, some girls fainted, some tried to pull me and others just stared in shock.

I stood in the spotlight and started moving to the beat, girls were totally fan-girling. I knew 99.9% of my fans were girls, if I had any boy fans, they were either little kids or gay/bi-sexual.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

I started to dance to the song, the back-up dancers coming out behind me dancing.

_Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you, I know your trouble, Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself  
_

_Girl let me love you, A heart of numbness gets brought to life, I'll take you there_

I did a back flip and the mix of female & male back-up dancers were doing their own thing. I smiled to my self.

_Girl let me love you, __Girl let me love you, baby, oh_

_Girl let me love you, __Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you, __Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

My eyes settled on a girl, she had red hair and green eyes. She was short, but her body was defined. She looked about sixteen/seventeen. My smirk widened when our eyes locked. She looked borderline pissed. I winked at her and most of the girls in the front row started screaming their heads off even louder thinking it was for them.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes, It's been there for quite a while  
_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile, I would like to show you what true love can really _

_Girl let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself_

I kept my gaze o the girl throughout my movements, and vocals. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. She was extremely sexy, more than sexy. Borderline amazing. I wanted to jump off the stage and dance with her.

_Girl let me love you, I know your trouble  
_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help, Girl let me love you  
_

_And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself  
_

_Girl let me love you, A heart of numbness, gets brought to life, I'll take you there_

The dancers huddled towards me and I was out of view from the fans and the redhead. We all got into formation as the floor beneath us moved upward and was lifted into stairs. I watched as the redhead's eyes widened in shock. I was on the top of a pyramid with a halo over my head.

_Girl let me love you, baby, Girl let me love you  
_

_Let me love you, let me love you, baby, Girl let me love you  
_

_Girl let me love you, baby, Girl let me love you, __Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby_

I did another flip and the dancers started doing flips, splits and handstands. You'd swear this was the Olympics with all the moves we were doing. I was getting extremely anxious to get this song over with so I could get Raphael to get that girl to go to my dressing room. I wanted to talk to her, get to know her. Maybe even date her? _Wait what? _

_For every heart that beats, For every heart that beats  
_

_For every heart that beats, For every heart that beats  
_

_Heart that beats, Heart that beats  
_

_Heart that beats, Heart that beats_

A girl with dark brunette hair and brown eyes, was staring at me with a dreamy gaze. I watched how her hand was entwined with the redhead's. She was whispering something to her with a wink towards me. The redhead, rolled her eyes.

_Girl let me love you, __And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself, __Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble, __Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you, __And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself, __Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life, __I'll take you there_

My mind was reeling, I couldn't even take my eyes off the redhead, I wished silently Raphael could just read my mind... I watched as her friend moved closer to the stage, dragging along the beautiful girl. She did not look the least bit happy. _Someone's having a bad day..._

_Girl let me love you, __Let me love you, baby, love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you, __Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah_

When the song finished, I sighed. I was extremely anxious. I wanted nothing more than to get off the stage and run towards Raphael to tell him to ask her to visit my dressing room.

"Hello L.A." I shouted into the microphone. My eyes still locked with those beautiful green eyes.

"As you all know, I'm having a contest, which will decide my location for the next six months" I speak, the redhead looks down and I finally assess her outfit. She's wearing a black dress, which reaches to mid-thigh and black strappy heels. She looked gorgeous, like nothing I've seen before. Special in her own way and by the way she looked, she was clearly oblivious to it.

Raphael walked on stage with a card, I handed him the microphone. "The winner is in the Beverly Hills 90210 area!" He exclaims. I prayed to the heavens the girl lived by there. I would be damned if I let her slip through my fingers.

Some girls screamed, some cried and some were fainting. The redhead's friend was jumping up and down screaming, while she herself just stared. I whispered in Raphael's ears as he got closer to me. "Red head, green eyes. First row, I want to talk to her. Get her before she leaves if you would" I step back and he nods. Looking like a man on a mission, he gives me back the Mic and walks off the stage.

"I want to remind you guys, Of my upcoming tour in six months as well. Hope to see some of your faces there, Thank you and Goodnight Los Angelos!" I shout, as I walk off the stage. Girl's start rushing towards the exit.

As I walk to my dressing room I see a man with white hair and chocolate eyes, due to my knowledge, as to what Raphael has told me. It's my new Agent, Producer and funder. Valentine Morgenstern.

"Hello Sir" I say, he smiles.

"Hello Jace, I'm really glad your show was a hit. This is your sixtieth sold-out concert in a three month time frame. You're surely the face of every American and International dream. I can't wait for my children and wife to meet you tomorrow morning" He said. I grinned.

"Of course" I say.

"Good, I've already given Raphael the address, I'll see you at eleven for brunch" He says, then leaves with a quick 'Bye' . Soon after Raphael comes in, gasping for breath. I throw a water at him, and laugh.

"What's with the hyperventilation? You sound like a creepy pervert" I raised a brow. He frowned. "I lost her in the crowd, girls were screaming and trying to get me to get to you..." He says, I frown.

"Thanks anyway" I grumble, trying not to snap at him, because I know deep down it isn't his fault.

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE THE REVIEWS! I might just update again tonight with Clary's POV :P**

**Next Update: 5 reviews. **

**Love you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Blush Much?

**A/N: I am so thankful to all the reviewers, you guys make me smile, laugh and encourage me to keep going :)**

**XxPatchAndJace'sPrincessxX- I'm sorry for not clearing it up earlier, her birthday is the day of the dinner party, she said its her birthday to see there faces, and also make them aware. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Gams2000 - I know right! I love writing my stories :P It seems like a second nature for me, rather than anything else. Oh and yes you were right about the song :)**

** - Thanks for reviewing. I promise there official meeting is coming, and you'll all like it! **

**AmberMariee - Thanks!**

**I will be giving back feedback on your reviews, so if you have any questions or confusion or anything. Feel free to ask :) **

* * *

**Clary POV:**

"God! Clary he was so eye-fucking you!" Isabelle screamed in my ear. I jumped, Oh for the love of God!

"Isabelle, he was probably fascinated with why I wasn't drooling and trying to kill my self to get to him" I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so" She shrugs, with a big grin.

"I do say so" I glare at her. I had to admit, he has the most gorgeous eyes known to man. I absolutely love him! I love his music, but I heard he's a player and a jerk... What if Isabelle was right and he was eye-fucking me? Did that mean he wanted to use me?

"Stop over-assessing things Clary!" She yelled. I growled as we got to my room. Alec had taken Max back home, since his parents were leaving for a business trip in Idris, Italy. They never left him at home, since they wanted more time with him.

"Isabelle shut up!" I screech, she laughs. "I'm going to my room" She says, I shrug. My parents and the Lightwood's made a deal, they would stay here when Maryse and Robert Lightwood were out of town. Simply because they didn't trust Isabelle and Alec was over here all the time.

I walked into my room and shut the door, breathing deeply. "A concert where girls acted slutty and annoying must be every teenagers dream" A deep voice said. Clary jumped, hitting her back on the door. She looked up to see Alec.

"Not really... But thanks for the tickets..." I smile. "Anytime Claire" He grinned. I peeled off my heels and set them by the desk. I walked over to the bed and climbed in, sitting opposite Alec.

"So Ms. Morgenstern what does the birthday girl want?" He asked, raising a brow. I rolled my eyes.

"My birthday?" I ask. He points to my alarm clock. _12:09. _

"Whoa.. I haven't even paid attention to the time. I was so bent on trying to block out the screaming and eye-sore I'm bound to get from all the things I saw" I cringe, thinking of the girl who took her top and bra off and threw it at Jace. That was just purely disgusting.

"So what do you want?" He asked. I looked at him, curiously. "I want you to bail me out of weekly shopping trips with your demon of a sister" I frown, he chuckles.

"Can do" He whispers. I turn on my knees and face the front side of my room. "Can you unzip me?" I ask, he nods. "Sure" He says, He moves his hands slowly to my zipper, and slides it down. I stand, slipping it off, I throw it in the dirty clothes hamper. I grab my Manga T-shirt and slip it on over my head. Then I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth, I wash my face, then head back into the room.

I shimmy under the sheets, facing away from Alec, he spoons me. I snuggle closer into him, as he brings the comforters to my chest. "Alec" I whisper, he hums. "Hmm?" I stare at the painting of Me, Isabelle, Alec, Max and Simon. "I want a boyfriend, who's exactly like you. You're the perfect gentleman, you're funny, you're anxious and you're not a complete ass" I say.

He chuckles. "Thanks?" He says, it sounds like more of a question than a statement. "I hope you find someone like me to..." He says, He holds me tighter._ I sure hope so... _

I fall asleep in his arms, the calming breaths relaxing and soothing me. The last thing I think about before I sleep is the way Jace Herondale locked eyes with me all night. It was for his whole set. I dreamt of Golden God's, Gold eyes and Golden skin.

**Next Morning:**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Alec was already up and dressed, he was sitting up reading something from his Ipad, I got up and walked to my closet. I grabbed a white long-sleeve, crop top, black jeans, denim blue shirt and a black lace pair of panties and bra. I walked around the bed towards the bathroom.

When I came out, I pulled my hair out of the messy bun and ran my fingers through it. I walked over to Alec who was engrossed in the Ipad, I grabbed it from his clutch and locked it, putting it on my desk. "Hey!" He shouted. I giggled. "Brunch remember?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the room.

"Bossy" He says. "It's my birthday" I said, sticking my tongue out.

"What are you five?" He asked, I rolled my eyes. We walked by Isabelle's door and heard the shower running. I thanked the angel, that meant she already ad her outfit out and ready. We walked down the stairs casually when we heard voices in the dining room.

I froze when I saw The Jace Herondale... Oh my god... Isabelle's going to freak! Alec ran into me, but caught me before I could embarrass myself. I just gaped, my eyes wide and my mouth open. I pressed my lips shut and stood properly.

"Clari... Clary meet Jace Herondale our new client" My father said. I was lost for words, my mind completely dumb-struck.

"Hello" Alec spoke first, I stared at him.

"Hey" Jace greeted.

"Hi" I smiled. Just then hell erupted...

**Jace POV:**

The Escalade pulled into the driveway of an massive mansion, it wasn't even a mansion it was more like a castle. It was twice the size of my families mansion. I was awed, it was designed with gold, marble and porcelain, it looked amazing.

I saw an Audi R8 & R10, I smirked. Someone had good taste. I had a black one.

We got out and Raphael ringed the doorbell, not even five seconds later the door opened and we were greeted by Valentine, he gave me a quick hug and did the same for Raphael, he led us towards what I presumed was the dining room. I saw a younger copy of Valentine and an older woman, she had red hair and green eyes just like the girl from last night.

The exact copy just older. "Jace, Raphael, this is my wife Jocelyn and my son Jonathan" He introduces us, I give Jonathan a hand shake and the woman- Jocelyn a handshake, as well as Raphael.

We take our seats and I hear footsteps, I'm suddenly filled with hope. "Clari... Clary meet Jace Herondale our new client" Valentine says, My eyes land on the girl from last night, the one who intrigued me, captured my thoughts with only her eyes, she looked so innocent and honest. I smiled, as I felt fate had brought us together, I'd gotten another chance.

There was a boy with blue eyes who was behind her, he bumped into her because of her sudden stop, but caught her in his arms before she could fall. She gaped at me for a few minutes before pressing her lips shut. The boy spoke first.

"Hello" The girl- Clary stared at him.

"Hey" I greet.

"Hi" She smiles and I feel my heart stop, it was genuine and her eyes flashed.

"OH MY GOD!" The tall brunette from last night screams. Clary's eyes widen and she jumps out of the way before getting knocked over. "Y...y... you're Jace Herondale!" She squeals, the tall guy chuckles. Clary turns and buries her face in his chest and I can't help but feel angry... and jealous?

Jealous because I wish it's me she's holding like that. "Isabelle calm down" The guy says. The girl- Isabelle is practically in her own world, as she sits and just stares. "Shut it Alec!" She growls, Jonathan chuckles.

"Clary, Alec would you mind having a seat?" Valentine says. "Clary sits beside Isabelle, facing me, beside her seats the boy- Alec, who's the exact copy of Isabelle, just different eyes and hair color.

"Hey Raphael" Alec greets, Raphael smirks. "I was wondering when you were going to acknowledge me" He grins. I raise a brow, how do they know each other? I make a mental note to ask him later.

"So, you've met my Wife and son, this is my daughter Clary, her best friends Isabelle and Alec" Valentine says, I nod. "It's a pleasure meeting you" I say, my eyes on Clary. She's extremely beautiful and when she smiles, that beauty only gets better.

Jocelyn, Raphael and Valentine start speaking about the contest and the concerts I have. As well as school and my studio hours.

"So Alec where did you sleep last night?" Jonathan asks, smirking. Clary chokes and Alec looks mortified. "Jonathan!" Jocelyn snaps. Valentine eyes Clary and Alec.

"I think that's a very good question" He says, with a deadly tone. Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"I sle-"

"He slept in the game room, he was trying to wait for me and Clary last night and I guess he just fell asleep" Isabelle blurts.

"I never saw him..." Jonathan says, Clary glares daggers at him.

"He woke up early and came to wish me a happy birthday" She says.

"Perhaps..." Jonathan shrugs.

"Perhaps we should talk about this later" Jocelyn said.

Jonathan jumps in his seat. "Ow!" He says, glaring daggers at Clary.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Not at all" He says through gritted teeth.

"May I use the bathroom?" I ask, hoping to excuse myself from this whole conversation. By the way Clary was acting as well as Alec, it would seem they're together.

"Sure, Clary would you mind showing him where?" Valentine asks. Clary shrugs standing.

**Clary POV:**

I'm so going to kill my brother, slowly and painfully. I frown as we walk down the hall.

"So um... how'd you like the concert last night?" Jace asked, I blushed, thinking about the way he was looking at me.

"It was okay, I loved the song" I complimented.

"Thanks..." He says, as I stop at the bathroom door.

"Um.. this is it" I say, he nods.

"Are you and Alec together?" He asks, My eyes widen.

"Me and Alec?" I repeat, he nods.

"Together?" I say.

"Yes, together as in are you in a relationship?" He looks at me curiously.

"No..." I shake my head.

"Then why when your brother asked where he slept last night, you guys acted like your parents caught you stealing from the cookie jar" I giggled at his reference.

"Uh.. no, we're just friends. He slept in my room, but we did nothing. He always does when he's over here. We usually fall asleep talking to each other. it's just the type of relationship we have" I shrug.

"And what kind is that?" He questions.

"Why are you asking?" I raise a brow.

"I don't know... I just... Last night you were able to catch my attention, the look in your eyes, you were awed, but you didn't scream or go crazy trying to get my attention. You had a care-free attitude and your smile, when you smiled it was beautiful. You're a natural rare beauty, you know. I tried to get to you, but Raphael said he lost you in the crowd" Jace says.

I just stare at him. He tried to find me? He thought I was beautiful? He liked my smile?

"We're strictly friends. I doubt... Alec would ever be interested in me that way..." I say factly.

"He'd be crazy not to..." Jace says, I stare at him, he doesn't get it.

"No I mean, he wouldn't be interested in me or any _Girls_" I emphasize the word 'Girls'.

His eyes widen. "Oh..."

"Yeah... he hasn't come out to his parents so, we've kept it a secret..." I say, he nods.

"I understand" He says. I tilt my head to the side.

"Don't you want to use the bathroom?" I ask.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you" He says, smirking. I giggle.

"Well than, I guess we should get back" I say, leading the way.

"Happy Birthday" He says, I stop short and turn around.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Um... the wall..." He says, I look at where he's pointing. There's a big mural there with my face on it, with the words. 'Happy Seventeenth Birthday Sweetheart' I laugh.

"Thanks" I say.

"So what are you doing today?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, Isabelle might drag me shopping, Magnus too and Alec... well he might just take me to Forbidden Planet" I say.

"What's that?" He asks.

"It's my favorite store, it's a Manga/Comics store in Brooklyn New York" I say.

"And you'll be going there today?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah, we have our family jets, like you do" I shrug. We head back into the dining room and I sit back down and we all begin to talk about my birthday and the concert and school.

* * *

**A/N: Longer Chapter :)**

**I'll answer any questions and or requests (Maybe the requests part...)**

**Yes there is Malec :P**

**I'm not that cruel... **

**Yes there is Sizzy and HELL YES THERE IS CLACE!**

**See you next time :)**

**Next Update: 10 reviews. **

**Forbidden Planet, someone makes a surprise visit :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise In Form Of A Star

**CLARY POV**

Alec, Me and Max are on the families private jet. I swear these things take forever, Max fell sleep on the couch in the back, while me and Alec are in the front at the table. He'd told me Isabelle and Magnus were doing some shopping. I groaned, since I knew they would get me stuff... They'd been the bane of my existence since I met them.

Too much shopping and fan-girling in my opinion. I'd say him and Isabelle would make a great couple, if it wasn't for Alec. Alec's so sweet and down to earth, he couldn't really give a damn for Magnus's girly side but he loves him all the same which makes me admire him even more. I just know they'll get married one day and live happily ever after even though Alec thinks marriage is just something on a piece of paper.

"What's up with you?" Alec says, I look up to see he's jotting some things down in his business book. As usual he brings work along, but that doesn't stop the fun, Alec's been training in his father's footsteps to take over Lightwood Furnishings Inc. It's a huge franchise around the world, his father wants him to be the new CEO, though he's starting from the bottom.

"Nothing, just thinking" I shrug, whilst on my little ponder journey, My subconscious wanders back to earlier today when Jace had told me he thought I was beautiful there was this little gleam in his eyes that told me it was the truth. Though I've heard of his ways with girls and the way he broke hearts. Unfortunately I'd never had a boyfriend so I couldn't really trust him, though he made me want to.

"About?" Alec looks up from his work. Persistent, I'll give him that. Though If I know Alec, he'll be an even bigger douche than he already is when it comes to boys, him and Jonathan literally threaten their family jewels. I'd be a fool to even tell him about it, though I can trust Alec not to tell Jonathan, I still have the conflict of Alec being even more protective since he's heard of Jace's 'lifestyle'.

"Nothing important. I just can't wait until we get to Forbidden Planet, I haven't been there in so long" I say, Hoping he'll take the silent hint to leave it alone. Though part of me really is excited, Forbidden Planet to me is like Disney World to Magnus. He absolutely loves it, he goes there once a month and just to be a pain in my arse he drags me along.

I swear you wouldn't think him or Isabelle to be their actual age when talking to them, but when looking at them because of their clothing choices its obvious. I mean they dress even older than their age, I suppose its alright for me to think so though. Seeming I don't even dress my age, Isabelle has to force me to. I'm the kind of girl that's alright with gamer tees, boyfriend jeans and converse.

Alec's alright with it, but Isabelle threatened to burn my Mange books if I wore any of my 'Hideously atrocious crap again'. Those were her exact words, I was surprised Magnus didn't join in, he just simply shrugged and said 'She'll come around after all what girl with unlimited access to money and all the necessities i the world wouldn't?'.

I think I gave him a heart attack when I said I did, because he fainted. We literally had to call an ambulance and bring him to the hospital. Of, course Alec was worried, but as soon as Magnus's doctors had confirmed he was alright. Alec told him off, saying he was being to dramatic. Magnus had laughed saying it was necessary.

The two of them made an odd but good pair. They were my OTP, though Isabelle told me I should stop speaking geek and speak the language of women. I broke into a fit of guffaws, nearly dropping off of my seat. She'd stared at me like I'd grown to horns in my head. I didn't think I did. At least that's not what it seemed like to me.

I got up from my chair, stretching. "Hey, Alec I'm taking a nap." I said, he just nodded, too consumed in his work. I rolled my eyes as I went to the back and laid on the sofa opposite from where Max was sleeping. We were a good four hours away from New York, so I was clear for some sleep. Hopefully I wouldn't wake until then.

**JACE POV:**

As soon as we were in the Escalade I turned to Raphael.

"That's the family I want to stay with, do whatever you have to, to ensure I'll be with them for the next six months" I said, in my assertive tone.

"Yes, sir" Was all he said in response as the car lurched to a start. I turned my head to see Clary and Alec heading to one of the cars, I felt a little jealousy. I knew they were friends but I couldn't help but feel angry that he got to spend her birthday with her. He was absolutely lucky because I wanted nothing more than to be close to her.

The mere fact that I was thinking such things scared me. I never actually had feelings for a girl, I mean yes I've had strong attractions but something about Clary made me like her. She had a certain fire in her, whether or not she chose to use it, was entirely beyond me. She had shocked me, last night she was dressed in a beautiful dress that fitted her form and today she toned down the look.

I could tell she wasn't all that comfortable in clothes so revealing. By the look in her eyes, she looked like more of a Mary Jane hipster, laid back kind of girl. I thought back to what she had said earlier in the hallway. She said Alec would be taking her to Forbidden Planet in New York, it was her favorite Manga/Comic book store.

"Hey Raphael call to set up a flight to New York. I want to make a quick trip over there" I say. Raphael raises a brow.

"You do realize that you have a dinner with Kaelie?" Raphael said, I froze in my seat. Kaelie Thomas my current girlfriend, or should I say arm candy. I was only with her because the studio said it would make good publicity, but she was a terrible girl. Really nasty, she wouldn't even sign autographs she stamped them. We'd had a dinner party and a little girl had asked for her signature and she'd screamed at the girl for interrupting her down time.

She was horrible and I truly disliked her. I wouldn't date her in real life, but once a week we'd have a date that was set up by the studio, Raphael of course hated her and I didn't blame him. He was my manager and whatever the studio had agreed with was what he followed. Valentine Morgenstern had pushed us to do it. He didn't take no for an answer and I knew better than to cross him, he could make or break my career.

"Cancel, I don't want to see her today. Book a suite in the Carlyle and rent a car. I'll be there until tomorrow afternoon" I say. He takes out his phone and starts texting my requests. The thing I loved about Raphael was he never asked questions he just did, of course he would chew my behind off when I was wrong but for the utmost he'd always had my back and best interest at heart.

After seventy minutes of packing, and throwing things together we were on the private jet, waiting for clearance to take off. I went straight to the back room and laid on the bed. I had requested my plane me remodeled in a modern style. It was the way I liked things, especially clean. I was a simply person and all I asked for was privacy and clean areas.

I plopped onto the bed and shut my eyes, Hopefully waking up by the time we'd reach New York. I had no desire to be bothered until we'd reached. I made it perfectly clear that if I was to be bothered, someone would get a shoe to the head and be fired. I was in no mood, plus I really wanted to see Clary again, in my dreams I'd seen her red hair and green eyes. Her perfect frail body and porcelain face.

I drifted off to sleep, sometime later my dreams filled with Clary, It was the night of the concert all over again, she was in that breath-taking attire and her eyes and mines seemed to lock throughout the whole experience. I had wanted nothing more than to jump off the stage or grab her hand and haul her up there with me.

**CLARY POV:**

When I woke up I noticed I was in a fluffy white bed, My eyes fluttered open and I saw the room was gold and huge. I looked to see Max was at the foot of the bed reading a manga. He'd always liked me better than his siblings. Mostly because we had so much in common, I sort of thought he had a crush on me since he'd always find a reason to look at me or be near me.

He'd literally blushed more than I did and that was saying something. He was a shy but adorable kid. I'd hope for a kid just as sweet, smart and cute as him, he was the most sensible of children in this generation and he knew it. I had a soft spot in my heart for him, anything he'd asked of me I gave to him. Simply because I thought of him as more than a brother, he was like a son to me. Weird right?

I sat up, stretching. A yawn left my mouth, Max jumped startled, he'd turn around and blushed. I smiled a small smile.

"I see we made it to the Carlyle safe and sound..." I said, he nodded.

"Alec went to get a rental car, He said to wake you up at five, which is in twenty minutes and meet him outside" Max said, I nodded.

I grabbed an outfit from my closet and headed to the bathroom. I told Max to shower and change as I did the same. I shut the bathroom door, peeling off my clothes and hopped into the shower. It was weird, I couldn't believe I'd slept through the entire flight, the drive to the Carlyle and the trip up to our suite. I was obviously a hard sleeper. I never really registered it before, Jonathan was right.

Something I hated admitting, he'd always do the 'I Told You So' dance and piss me off. He would sing it to, It irritated me beyond repair, with his know it all attitude and annoying, embarrassing attitude towards things. I stepped out of the shower, drying my skin off. I began to do my daily regimen before getting dressed. I brushed my hair up into a bun.

Isabelle packed my suitcase so of course I looked like a minimalist. I had on a black over-sized crop top with short sleeves and a mesh sweetheart neckline, bright pink skater skirt, knee high black stockings and bright pink flats. I looked like Mary Jane Barbie, the preacher's not so innocent daughter. I rolled my eyes at my reflection and went on to dab my strawberry chapstick on. I sprayed myself with peach perfume and headed out into the bedroom. I grabbed my black cross body bag and headed for the living room of the suite.

Max was on the couch dressed better, Alec was taking us to Forbidden Planet and then dinner. We would come back later and watch a movie, it was so adorable how Max would always try to stay awake, but after all he was a kid and his energy was usually drained out after an eventful day, I took his hand in mines and we took the stairs, instead of waiting for the elevator.

It was exactly five in the afternoon when we reached the lobby. A pair of golden eyes and golden hair was now in front of me, my eyes opened in shock. I gripped Max's hand a little tighter. Was he stalking me now?

"Hello Clary" Jace greeted, I gaped at him.

"Jace... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I figured I would surprise you with a visit. After all I've been told my presence is comforting" He grins. I look down at Max. Which isn't that far seeming he's almost my height, he'll surely pass my height when he's older.

"Right..." I say.

"Max, why don't you go look if you spot Alec" I say, he glances at Jace before nodding. I watch as he goes outside nodding at Erwin the Doorman, he gets the idea and watches Max as he holds the door open for him.

I stare back at Jace and cross my arms. "Do you stalk all of your fans?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, but once I published my new CLAREC(ALEC & CLARY) FANFIC I was a goner, I absolutely am 100% in love with that story so I update everyday. You guys know I'm the biggest Clace supporter and fan.**

**BUT... I haven't seen much of any other pairing and it was driving me crazy, I opted for a difference. **

**Hopefully some of you guys read it and enjoy it as much as I do :)**


End file.
